


Череда плохих идей

by Pakula



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Secret Identity, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula
Summary: Иногда в бытности супергероем Питер больше всего ненавидел не бессонные ночи и не ранения, а тайну личности. Она делала нечто такое простое, как найти соулмейта (буквально разыскать кого-то с подходящим запястьем), практически невозможным.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Series of Bad Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509748) by [bluspirits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluspirits/pseuds/bluspirits). 



К этому моменту Питер был почти готов признать, что ему нужна помощь. Он был единственным из всех знакомых, кто еще не встретил соулмейта. Гвэн, Гарри, ЭмДжей, Флэш и даже Джонни уже нашли свои родственные души. Питеру почти тридцать, а он все еще не знаком с этим парнем. Он и не думал, что это будет так сложно. В конце концов, Уэйд не такое уж распространенное имя. Да, ему действительно нужна помощь.

Проблемой (как и всегда) был Человек-Паук. Питер знакомился с кучей людей как супергерой, но они не знали его настоящего имени, то есть было практически невозможно выяснить, был ли он соулмейтом кого-то из них. Еще он устал ходить на свадьбы друзей и подвергаться расспросам о своей несуществующей второй половине. Так что Питер примет любую помощь, которую только сможет получить.

Возможно, именно этим объяснялось, что ему в голову пришла действительно ужасная идея, когда он увидел Дэдпула. В свое оправдание, перед тем как отправиться на патрулирование, Питер только вернулся с вечеринки в честь помолвки ЭмДжей, и он был переполнен эмоциями и завистью. А еще он был в отчаянии.

Питер надеялся, что это была достаточно хорошая причина, чтобы оправдать прыжок прямо до наемника и толчок его в плечо, в то время как тот собирал винтовку. Питер провел несколько напряженных секунд под дулом оружия, но Дэдпул довольно быстро успокоился.

Неожиданно для обоих Питер заговорил первым.

– Так что, Дэдпул, тебе приходится выслеживать людей, чтобы убить, или тебе предоставляется информация об их местонахождении?

Даже сквозь маску Питеру было понятно, что Дэдпул сбит с толку. Обычно Питер игнорировал или устно выражал неприязнь к привычке Дэдпула убивать, так что для него было довольно странно задавать такие вопросы.

– Очень мило, что ты проявляешь интерес, Паучок. Но немного оскорбительно, что ты думаешь, будто меня просто наводят на цель. Я спец во всех аспектах убийства. Я могу выследить кого-угодно. Может быть, у меня нет сверхъестественного нюха, как у Росомахи, но я могу найти любого, – похвастался Дэдпул.

– Любого? – переспросил Питер. Может, это не совсем плохая идея.

– Любого, – уверенно ответил Дэдпул. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Что ж, – Питер сделал паузу и посмотрел на свои ноги. Нет, это точно ужасная идея. С каждой секундой она казалась все хуже и хуже. – Мне нужно найти кое-кого.

– И снова, почему? Разве ты не можешь просто пойти к своему приятелю Железному Человеку? Его компьютеры видят все. Он следит за большим количеством людей, чем АНБ.

– Это как бы личное.

– Так ты не хочешь, чтобы Мстители знали, – маска Дэдпула растянулась в усмешке. – Что ж, тогда ты можешь рассчитывать на меня. Кого тебе нужно найти? – он отставил винтовку и потер ладони в ожидании.

– Его зовут Уэйд, – сказал Питер быстро как мог, произнеся имя прежде, чем успел подумать о том, что делает.

Дэдпул нахмурился и напрягся.

– Это вся информация, которую ты мне дашь? Даже без фамилии? Ты, что, взял это имя со своего запястья?

Он произнес последнюю фразу как шутку, но Питер замер на мгновение. Да, это определенно была плохая идея.

– Так кто он? Я найду его в любом случае, но мне бы хотелось знать больше, а не только имя.

– Просто парень.

– Эй, ты же знаешь, что можешь доверять мне, – заверил Дэдпул, и Питер был уверен, что тот скорчил гримасу под маской.

– Извини, но я тебе не доверяю.

– Брось, ты же знаешь, что я не отступлю, – повторил Дэдпул. – Я буду надоедать тебе до тех пор, пока ты не расколешься, – и Питер вздохнул, потому что наемник был прав.

– Это мой соулмейт, – ответил Питер на грани шепота.

– Что-что? Я тебя не расслышал, – сказал Дэдпул, но он смеялся.

– Ты все слышал, засранец, – огрызнулся Питер.

Дэдпул продолжил смеяться, но смех казался натянутым, и Питер видел, как тот потер запястье в том месте, где должна быть метка соулмейта.

Дэдпул резко оборвал смех и прогнал Питера с крыши.

– Ладно, я найду его. Встретимся здесь через неделю, к тому времени у меня уже будет что-нибудь.

Питер кивнул и отступил к краю крыши.

– Спасибо.

Дэдпул пожал плечами и усмехнулся Питеру:

– Что угодно для моего малыша Спайди. Хотя мне немного завидно, что я не твой соулмейт.


	2. Chapter 2

Иногда, когда Питеру было грустно, он смотрел на имя на запястье. Конечно, его немного расстраивало, что он до сих пор не нашел этого парня, но также это давало ему надежду, что кто-то его ждал.

Имя было написано практически нечитаемым почерком. Почерком его соулмейта. Когда Питер только учился читать, у него ушло несколько месяцев, чтобы расшифровать имя на запястье. Сначала он искал людей с похожим почерком, но затем отказался от этой затеи, когда понял, что имя было лучшей подсказкой.

Когда в конце концов Питер разобрал надпись, он был взволнован. На свете не больше нескольких сотен людей с именем «Уэйд». Он думал, что найти своего соулмейта будет несложно. Но теперь было похоже, что соулмейт Питера целенаправленно избегает его или скрывается.

Питер старался не думать о том, каким окажется его соулмейт, потому что становилось больно от осознания, что его все еще нет рядом. Кроме того, такие фантазии могли только привести к разочарованию, когда Питер встретит этого мужчину. А он его встретит.

Сегодня ночью, когда Питер разглядывал имя, он надеялся сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. У него действительно был шанс. Конечно, Дэдпул никогда не отстанет от него и будет напоминать ему об этом до скончания века, но это будет того стоить, если он сможет найти соулмейта Питера.

 

Иногда, когда Дэдпул был в хорошем настроении, он смотрел на имя на своем запястье. К сожалению, сегодня он совершенно не был счастлив, так что смотреть на имя было еще мучительнее.

Имя «Питер» на его запястье было написано аккуратными маленькими буквами. Оно должно было быть легко читаемым, но сейчас шрамы прорезали безупречное имя.

Тем не менее, ему необязательно было видеть его. Он запомнил каждый изгиб тех букв еще тогда, когда имя было все еще совершенно. Но ему удалось все испортить. Вот так сюрприз.

Прежде он пытался срезать метку, но неважно, сколько раз он резал запястье, Питер всегда возвращался. Как будто идиот не мог понять, что так было бы лучше для них обоих.

Возможно, к этому времени он мог найти своего соулмейта, но Уэйд был готов принять удар на себя. Спасти своего соулмейта от той зоны бедствия, что представляла из себя жизнь Уэйда.

В обычное время Человек-Паук, просящий его о помощи, стал бы лучшим событием в мире, но сегодня это было как выстрел в голову. А он знал об этом все.

Соулмейт Человека-Паука, у которого такое же имя, подарил ему краткий миг надежды, пока он не осознал, что никогда не был настолько удачлив. Так что он согласился помочь Человеку-Пауку найти его соулмейта. Все что угодно, чтобы сделать Спайди счастливым.

А если у него и была надежда, что, возможно, именно его и искал Паучок, он напомнил себе, что должен быть еще как минимум один Уэйд, который заслуживает соулмейта больше, чем он.

 

_Неделю спустя_

Человек-Паук качнулся над крышей, его едва не потряхивало от предвкушения. Имя на запястье покалывало, будто оно знало, как близко к обнаружению. Дэдпул уже стоял на крыше, нервно дергаясь и потирая запястье.

Питер задумывался над этим. Когда он упомянул соулмейтов, Дэдпул встревожился больше обычного. Питер решил, что, возможно, это потому, что у Дэдпула нет соулмейта, или он погиб, или еще что, но было слишком невежливо спрашивать об этом.

Он спрыгнул на крышу и подбежал к Дэдпулу. Мгновение они оба молчали, что Питер посчитал странным. Он думал, к этому моменту Дэдпул прожужжит ему все уши.

Затем Дэдпул залез в карман и достал клочок бумаги.

– Ты должен мне, Паучок. Это было сложно, – произнес он, вручая Питеру бумагу.

На ней был напечатан список имен, все начинались с «Уэйд», за ними следовали адреса.

– Первые несколько человек из Нью-Йорка, – обратил внимание Дэдпул.

Питер кивнул, но ощутил, как рушатся его мечты. Здесь была куча имен, и только около пяти из них были в Нью-Йорке. Кроме того, что он предполагал делать, когда найдет их? Подбежать, проверить их запястья и убежать?

Дэдпул смотрел, как сникает лицо Питера.

– Не то, чего ты ожидал? – спросил он, и Питер был бесконечно благодарен, что тот не стал глумиться.

– Просто их много.

Дэдпул кивнул.

– Так, я согласился помочь тебе найти его, что не значит просто дать тебе список. Это включает в себя пойти с тобой к ним и быть твоим вторым пилотом. Теперь я не брошу тебя.

Питер издал смешок.

– Спасибо.

– Не хочешь вернуться завтра около полудня и начать работать над списком?

Питер кивнул, улыбаясь с надеждой.


	3. Chapter 3

Только прибыв на крышу на следующий день, Питер начал задаваться вопросом о логике происходящего.

С одной стороны, он не хотел знакомиться с потенциальным соулмейтом как Человек-Паук, но он не хотел показывать Дэдпулу свое лицо или называть имя. А еще Питер не хотел проходить через все это в одиночку.

Так что он не знал, как себя чувствовать, когда Дэдпул не появился. Он прождал двадцать минут, прежде чем переодеться в переулке и вытащить список из кармана. Питер пробежался по именам, ища тех, кто был поблизости в Нью-Йорке.

Когда он перевернул бумагу, то нашел телефонный номер со словами «Позвони, чтобы хорошо провести время!». Питер закатил глаза, но достал телефон и набрал номер. По крайней мере, он мог выяснить, умирал ли Дэдпул в канаве или просто подвел его.

В трубке раздался голос:

– Привет, вы дозвонились до Дэдпула для удовлетворения всех своих слегка незаконных потребностей. Нажмите один для убийства, два – для похищения, три для …

Питер прервал его:

– Это Человек-Паук, и, кстати, Дэдпул, убийство не слегка, оно совершенно незаконное.

– Он сказал им то же самое, – и Питер почти почувствовал, как тот пожимает плечами. – Так кого тебе нужно убить, Паучок? Я сделаю тебе скидку.

Питер громко вздохнул.

– Мне не нужно никого убивать. И где ты?

– У себя. А что? Хочешь присоединиться? Мы можем посмотреть «Золотых девчонок» и съесть тако.

– Вау, ты действительно умеешь заинтересовать парня. Нет, мы должны были встретиться в полдень, помнишь?

– Дерьмо! Уже полдень? – спросил Дэдпул с настоящей паникой в голосе.

– Ага, у тебя нет часов или еще чего?

– Я все еще на лондонском времени.

– Лондонском времени? – повторил Питер. – Что ты делал в Лондоне?

– Ну, скоро в новостях сообщат о смерти группы членов парламента, – похвастался Дэдпул.

Питер решил проигнорировать это.

– Постой, так ты пришел на крышу в шесть утра?

– Возможно, – застенчиво сказал Дэдпул. – Я был удивлен, почему так темно.

Питер издал небольшой смешок.

– Так ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я приехал? – спокойно спросил Дэдпул, и Питер чувствовал, что тот действительно сожалеет.

– Нет, все в порядке, я справлюсь.

– Прости, – Дэдпул повесил трубку.

 

Питер вздохнул. По крайней мере, это избавило от некоторых проблем с логикой. Он снова проверил список и почти в самом конце нашел имя с ближайшим адресом. Уэйд Уилсон.

– Ладно, ничего особенного, – пробормотал себе Питер и вышел из переулка.

У него заняло всего пять минут дойти до жилого дома. Он сглотнул нервный комок и открыл дверь. Питер поднялся по ступеням вместо лифта, чтобы привести в порядок свои ватные ноги.

Добравшись до квартиры Уэйда Уилсона, он замер на мгновенье перед дверью. Питер расслышал громкое шарканье внутри.

Он глубоко вздохнул и позвонил в дверь.

– Привет?

Из квартиры донесся глухой звук и проклятье.

Затем кто-то крикнул:

– Кто здесь?

Питер не знал, что ответить.

– Эм, я Питер Паркер, – начал он, быстро понимая, что если это неудачная попытка, то у него нет хорошего повода быть здесь.

Секунду ответа не было, затем дверь рывком открылась.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Уэйд Уилсон. На нем были джинсы и красная толстовка с поднятым капюшоном, так что Питер едва мог рассмотреть его лицо.

Питер закусил губу и достал свою камеру. Может, ему удастся придумать какую-нибудь ерунду, что Дейли Бьюгл хочет фотографии меток соулмейтов.

Когда он немного приподнял камеру, его запястье обнажилось, и Уилсон затаил дыхание.

– Что? – спросил Питер, взглянув на свое запястье, прежде чем понял, что мужчина смотрит на его метку.

Стояла напряженная тишина, затем мужчина немного потянул перчатку вверх от запястья. Под спутанным клубком узловатых шрамов аккуратными черными буквами было написано имя. Питер.

– Привет, Питер, – сказал Уилсон, протягивая свое запястье Питеру. Он шагнул немного ближе и взял Питера за запястье.

Когда Уилсон приблизился, Питеру стало лучше видно его частично скрытое лицо. Оно, как и запястье, было покрыто глубокими шрамами.

– Совершенно секретный правительственный эксперимент, – Уилсон взмахнул свободной рукой перед лицом Питера, когда понял, что тот пялится. – Знаю, ты хотел спросить, но подумал, что это будет невежливо.

Питер взглянул на его лицо в последний раз.

– Серьезно?

Хоть у Уилсона не было бровей, Питер почувствовал, что тот приподнял одну.

– Итак, – произнес Питер, отчаянно желая нарушить неловкое молчание.

– Итак…

 

_Позже той ночью_

– Так ты нашел его? – вечером Дэдпул наконец вернулся на крышу.

Питер кивнул.

– Да, нашел, с первой же попытки.

Дэдпул усмехнулся.

– Что ж, раз уж ты теперь занят, я обещаю молчать о том, как изумительна твоя задница.

Питер уставился на него.

– Серьезно? Как долго это будет продолжаться?

Дэдпул состроил задумчивое выражение лица.

– Неделю?

– Лжец.

– Два часа, и я надеюсь, ты ценишь, какую огромную жертву я приношу ради тебя.


	4. Chapter 4

Уэйд отчаянно искал пути, как избавиться от этого парня. Он делал такое хорошее дело, до сих пор избегая своего соулмейта, а сейчас все разваливалось.  
Он был уверен, что не может пристрелить парня, люди услышат. Он мог свалить его с ног и оставить где-нибудь. Но парнишка мог вернуться снова и быть еще настойчивее. Уэйд мог снять маску Дэдпула и напугать его. Да, вероятно, это был безболезненный способ выбраться из этой ситуации. И если попытка провалится, Уэйд всегда мог пристрелить его. Обычно это был хороший запасной план.  
Парень, Питер, нарушил молчание.  
– Итак, ты мой соулмейт.  
– А ты – мой. Так это работает, – сказал Уэйд, пятясь назад, в направлении своей квартиры. Катаны, катан, возможно, будет достаточно, чтобы избавиться от него.  
– Не хочешь сходить выпить кофе или еще чего? – спросил Питер и мягко схватил Уэйда за руку, удерживая того от побега внутрь квартиры.  
Уэйд уставился на руку Питера и прикусил губу. Уэйд мог справиться с избеганием навязанного соулмейта, но если парень пытается, он чувствовал, что тоже должен хоть немного. Кроме того, он не был уверен, что может отказать такому личику.  
– Не кофе, как насчет тако? – Уэйд ответил прежде, чем смог себя остановить.  
Питер усмехнулся, и Уэйд потерял всякую надежду на исчезновение. Он хотел продолжать заставлять парнишку улыбаться.  
– Конечно.

Они прошли в молчании несколько кварталов. Уэйд мысленно ругал себя. Говорить и убивать были теми двумя вещами, которые он делал правильно, но прямо сейчас Уэйд был не в состоянии подобрать слов.  
– Так ты фотограф? – спросил Уэйд и указал на камеру Питера.  
Питер кивнул.  
– Да, я снимаю для Дейли Бьюгл. Хотя чаще всего они просто хотят фотографии Человека-Паука.  
– Это, должно быть, отстой. Я слышал, Джеймсон ублюдок.  
Питер засмеялся.  
– Да, я каждую неделю клянусь, что меня уволят. Однако я все еще единственный, кто делает хорошие фотографии Человека-Паука, так что самое худшее, что я получаю, это словесное оскорбление. А ты чем занимаешься?  
Уэйд замер. Он точно не мог рассказать Питеру, что он наемник. Уэйд был уверен, что у Питера милые обыденные истории про свою работу и босса. У Уэйда была история про тот раз, когда он засунул бомбу в задницу своей цели. Хотя, в его защиту, это была великолепная история. Особенно со звуковыми эффектами.  
– Эм, я фрилансер.  
– В какой именно области? – спросил Питер, и Уэйд знал, что не в курсе, каким надоедливым он бывает, но им действительно стоило сменить тему.  
– Ладно, я безработный, но фрилансер звучит более профессионально.  
– Знаешь, обычно когда я упоминаю фотографии Человека-Паука, это именно то, что люди комментируют, – произнес Питер с улыбкой.  
О Боже, похоже, малыш пытается выбрать наихудшие темы. В основном, Уэйд не употреблял ругательств. Теперь он вспомнил, почему именно он избегал своего соулмейта.  
– Ага, полагаю, ты уже устал говорить об этом, – ответил Уэйд.  
– Да, немного.  
– Так, что насчет твоей семьи? – спросил Питер, и было очевидно, что он собирался начать разговор.  
Уэйд издал смешок.  
– Вау, малыш, не думаешь, что рановато спрашивать о знакомстве с семьей?  
– Ты назвал меня малышом? – Питер остановился и спросил с улыбкой на лице.  
Уэйд состроил лицо.  
– Да, это плохо? Я могу придумать намного хуже, яблочная попка.  
Питер засмеялся.  
– Яблочная попка?  
– Ага, даже через твои джинсы видно, что она круглая, как яблоко. Она бы отлично смотрелась в спандексе.  
– Нет уж, малыш подходит, – улыбнулся Питер, обхватил пальцами ладонь Уэйда и потер его метку. Несмотря на то, что касание было через перчатку, тот напрягся.  
– Знаешь, я беспокоился, что не встречу тебя, – сказал Питер, смотря Уэйду прямо в глаза и игнорируя капюшон и шрамы.  
– Думаю, я больше беспокоился, что мы встретимся, – признался Уэйд.  
Питер наклонил голову и нахмурил брови в замешательстве.  
– Почему?  
Уэйд взмахнул рукой, указывая на лицо.  
– А ты как думаешь?  
– Твое лицо? На самом деле, я не особо парюсь об этом.  
– Спасибо, но тебе нет нужды врать, чтобы я чувствовал себя лучше. Я могу самостоятельно с этим справиться.  
– Нет, я не вру. Мне нравится твоя улыбка, а твои глаза действительно красивые.  
– Улыбка? – повторил Уэйд и указал на свое лицо. Он много улыбался, но обычно это было не по-настоящему. Но он осознал, что улыбался, действительно улыбался, почти все время, что был с Питером.


	5. Chapter 5

У них было шесть свиданий, и Уэйд с трудом мог вспомнить, почему он хотел избегать своего соулмейта. Питер на самом деле поцеловал его! В губы, без маски. Конечно, он не знал про Дэдпула, и Уэйд не собирался рассказывать ему. Он был абсолютно уверен, что Питер плохо воспримет всю эту историю с убийствами. Но у Уэйда все было под контролем. Когда хотел, он был прекрасным вруном.

У них было шесть свиданий, а это - седьмое. Питер был в таком восторге от встречи со своим соулмейтом, и он не разочаровался. Несмотря на то, как часто Уэйд отрицал это, он был действительно горяч. Он очень нравился Питеру. Но Питер не собирался рассказывать Уэйду о Человеке-Пауке. Уэйд и так был чрезмерно покровительственным. Питер не мог представить, как бы тот себя вел, если бы знал, сколько раз Питера чуть не прикончили.

Они сидели на фуд корте и обедали, пока Уэйд болтал, изредка прерываясь, чтобы сделать вдох.

– А потом он сказал «Нет, Уэйд, я твой отец».

Питер засмеялся и покачал головой.

– Уэйд, это Звездные Войны.

Уэйд пожал плечами и откусил еще кусок.

– Ты называешь меня вруном? – возмущенно спросил он.

Питер кивнул.

– Немного.

Уэйд надулся.

– Все же это хорошая история.

– Ты знаешь, что это так, малыш, – Уэйд встал и схватил Питера за руку. – Давай, ты сказал, мы поедим мороженое.

– Ты ведешь себя так, будто тебе десять, – сказал Питер, но последовал за Уэйдом.

– Оу, я повзрослел во всех смыслах, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, – ответил Уэйд тоном, который должен был идти в сопровождении двигающейся брови.

Питер собирался ответить, когда внезапная острая боль прошила его голову. Он потер лоб. Паучье чутье было бесполезным, когда от него начиналась мигрень.

– Ты в порядке, Пити? – спросил Уэйд, и Питер кивнул.

– Да, но нам нужно вывести отсюда этих людей.

Уэйд был в замешательстве, но послушался. Он добежал до стены и включил пожарную сигнализацию. Толпа народа в беспорядке ломанулась к дверям, и для Питера все замедлилось. Человек в толпе достал оружие, и Питер устремился вперед, чтобы остановить его, но он был слишком медленным.

Выстрелы прозвучали громкими вспышками, и все люди рухнули за пол, вне зависимости от того, были они ранены или нет. Питер носил вебшутеры, и несмотря на то, что это противоречило тайне личности, он не мог позволить людям пострадать. Он встал только для того, чтобы Уэйд дернул его вниз.

Уэйд уставился на Питера.

– Ложись! – прошипел он. Парень собирался убить себя.

Стрелок повернулся в их направлении, заметив движение. Последовала серия выстрелов.

Семь пуль. Две в голову, пять в грудь. Уэйд мог сказать, как скоро они достигнут его. Да, это его убьет. Дерьмо, Питеру это не понравится.

Уэйд тяжело упал на пол, но боль едва ощущалась на фоне ран от пуль. Прежде чем закрыть глаза, он увидел Питера, выстреливающего паутиной, и это так сбило с толку, что у него разболелась голова. Хотя это могло быть от пуль.

Питер видел, как пули попали в Уэйда. Уэйд молчал, пока падал на пол, зато Питер закричал. Он действовал на инстинктах, не заботясь о тайнах или безопасности. Он выстрелил паутиной в стрелка, поймал его за ногу и дернул назад. Его лицо врезалось в тротуар, и появились потеки крови.

Питер бил его снова и снова до тех пор, пока полицейский не оттащил его от мужчины. Пока Питера уводили, он бросил последний, размытый слезами, взгляд на тело Уэйда. Тот лежал лицом к земле, с небольшими кровавыми разводами на спине.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Уэйд очнулся, он почувствовал, как с хлюпающим звуком срастается его мозг. Он моргнул и заставил себя открыть глаза, но всем, что он видел, был пол. Он почувствовал хватку на руке и попытку перевернуть его все еще безвольное тело вверх. Его другая рука оторвала и отбросила чужую ладонь от себя.

– Руки прочь, извращенец, – проворчал он. – Никто не учил тебя, что нельзя играть с мертвыми?

– Ты не умер! – закричал мужчина и убежал.

Уэйд закатил глаза и принял вертикальное положение. Он оглядел комнату. Его не двигали с тех пор, как он был застрелен. Поблизости было несколько полицейских, но ни следа Питера.

Дерьмо, Питер. Будет чертовски сложно все ему объяснить. Так или иначе, не было возможности объяснить всю эту хрень с тем, что он умер и вернулся. По крайней мере, он не был одинок. Он действительно видел, как Питер стреляет паутиной. Похоже, не только Уэйд хранит секреты. А он даже помог Человеку-Пауку найти своего соулмейта.

Это значило, что он действительно нравился Человеку-Пауку. Ладно, он признавал, что вправду нравился Питеру. Уэйд думал, что это так, несмотря на то, что не был уверен, как долго это продлится, когда Питер увидит его живым.

Но, черт, ему на самом деле нравился Питер, да и Человек-Паук, так что он собирался пойти и по крайней мере попытаться все объяснить. Он стер засохшую кровь со лба и вышел, салютуя сбитым с толку полицейским.

 

Питер сидел в одиночестве в спальне своей квартиры, глядя в стену. Он только нашел своего соулмейта несколько недель назад, а сейчас тот мертв. Питер потер имя на запястье. На протяжении последних нескольких недель, это было знаком того, как они подходили друг другу, но теперь имя снова стало напоминанием, как он был одинок.

Уже стемнело, и скоро ему придется отправиться на патрулирование. Возможно, у него получиться найти Дэдпула. Ему нужно было поговорить с кем-то, кто был в курсе его предыдущих соулмейтовских дилемм. С громким вздохом он встал и вытер влажные глаза, готовый достать костюм Человека-Паука.

Послышался скрип, и Питер услышал, как распахивается дверь. Он стянул рукава, чтобы скрыть вебшутеры на случай, если это кто-то из друзей. Питер обогнул дверь спальни и увидел, как заходит Уэйд.

Питер потер глаза и пробормотал проклятье. Он и прежде видел, как умирают люди, которых он знал и о которых заботился, но у него никогда не было галлюцинаций о них. Сны были, настоящие яркие сны, но никогда не полноценные визуальные галлюцинации.

– Привет, милый, я дома, – бодро объявил воображаемый Уэйд.

– Мне это сейчас не нужно, – пробормотал Питер и вернулся назад в спальню.

– Хм? – сказала галлюцинация. – На самом деле, я ожидал другую реакцию. Имею в виду, я рад, что ты не расстроен, но это немного обидно.

Питер замер.

– Не расстроен? – зло переспросил он.

– Ладно, думаю, теперь ты расстроен.

– Конечно, я чертовски расстроен! Ты мертв! Ты, правда, такого скромного мнения о себе, что думаешь, будто мне все равно? – теперь Питер разговаривал с галлюцинацией.

Галлюцинация сделала несколько шагов вглубь квартиры, но не приблизилась к нему. Она беспокойно ерзала и не могла прекратить двигать руками. Галлюцинация выглядела все более и более реальной.

Воображаемый Уэйд пожал плечами.

– Что ж, я делал это много раз.

– Что?

– Умирал. Я делал это много раз. Однако я всегда возвращался, – прояснил Уэйд.

– Возвращался? Так ты не мертв? – спросил Питер и начал надеяться. Он привык ко всем странным вещам, будучи Человеком-Пауком, так что он мог попробовать смириться с чем-то вроде зомби-бойфренда. Наверное.

– Нет, не мертв, – медленно произнес возможно-реальный-Уэйд, как будто Питер не понимал чего-то совсем простого.

– Но ты вроде словил двенадцать пуль, – сказал Питер, потому что несмотря на свою надежду, он не был окончательно убежден.

– Семь. Пять в грудь, две в голову, – поправил Уэйд и указал на места, куда попали пули. Не было никаких ран, зато были пять маленьких круглых отверстий на его рубашке.

Питер глубоко вздохнул и шагнул вперед.

– Ладно, – он кивнул. – Но как? Кто ты? – может, Уэйд тоже супергерой. Тогда, возможно, он поймет про Человека-Паука.

Уэйд прикусил губу, делая паузу на секунду, затем выдавил улыбку.

– Ну, в мире всего несколько людей, которые могут оправиться после такого количества пуль, и у меня явно недостаточно волос, чтобы быть Росомахой.

Мгновение Питер думал об этом. Он был Человеком-Пауком, он должен знать ответ на этот вопрос. Супергерои, чьих лиц он не видел, супергерои, которые не умирают. Он помнил, как видел Дэдпула, отращивающего свою руку. Хотя Питер не был уверен по поводу возвращения после смерти.

Он сделал попытку.

– Дэдпул? – спросил он не разоблачительно, а чтобы просто уточнить.

Уэйд только кивнул, и Питер был немного удивлен, потому что из всего, что он знал о Дэдпуле, тот никогда не молчал по своей воле. Но, по всей видимости, он не знал Дэдпула настолько хорошо.

Затем его одолел гнев.

– Почему, черт побери, ты не рассказал мне?

– Серьезно? – спросил Уэйд, и теперь он тоже был зол. – У тебя явно не самые высокие моральные устои, Человек-Паук! – он сделал паузу. – Ладно, возможно, у тебя они в принципе есть. Я имею в виду, ты не убиваешь людей за деньги. Но в этом ты так же виноват, как и я.

Питер замер. Он хотел рассказать Уэйду на своих условиях, а не чтобы Уэйд сам все выяснил без объяснений.

– Как долго ты знал? С самого начала?

– Выяснил только сегодня. Ты пытаешься сказать, что я обманывал тебя, и мы не соулмейты? – спросил Уэйд, и сейчас он выглядел раненым.

– Нет, я просто… – Питер потер лоб. – Ты убиваешь людей.

– Прекрасная смена темы, и да, ты знал это, – Уэйд закатил глаза.

– Я не знал, что это делал ты, я знал только про Дэдпула.

– Что ж, мы один человек. Извини, что разочаровал.

Питер уловил в последнем предложении Уэйда его ненависть к себе и сделал вдох. Он понял, что это было немного лицемерно. Он был счастлив игнорировать привычку Дэдпула убивать, но как только он стал встречаться с ним, это стало проблемой. Не то чтобы убивать было правильно, возможно, ему просто нужно время, чтобы принять это.

– Я не разочарован, просто удивлен.

Уэйд приподнял бровь и помахал рукой перед его лицом.

– Удивлен? Малыш, говори что хочешь о моем лице, но это действительно хорошее предупреждение. Внутри я еще ужаснее.

– Тогда внутри все не так плохо, – пробормотал Питер.

– Что?

– Имею в виду, что мне как бы нравится то, что снаружи, так что думаю, я смогу смириться с тем, что внутри, – громче сказал Питер и приблизился ближе, так что до Уэйда оставалось несколько дюймов. Наступило напряженное молчание, затем Питер приблизился и поцеловал его. Через несколько секунд он отстранился. – Если ты покончишь с убийствами.

– Я могу это сделать, – произнес Уэйд счастливым голосом. – Если ты поцелуешь меня снова.

Питер кивнул и прижался к нему.

– С удовольствием.


End file.
